Lost In A Paradise Of Lust
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: When Heather is stranded out at sea during turmoil on a cruise ship, she soon finds out that Justin is stuck alongside her on a forsaken island. Will his new-found feelings for Heather and their new-found love help them survive? Or will they be destined to doom and perish forever? Mainly Justin/Heather. Chapter 10 is up!
1. Justin's POV

**"Lost In Paradise of Lust"**

**Rated T (will be M rated later for future lemon...)  
><strong>

**Summary: When Heather is stranded out at sea after a disaster upon a cruise ship, she finds out that a handsome stranger is stuck alongside her. Will their newfound feelings for each other help them survive?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series.** **Enough said.** **Will have a lemon in a later chapter**. **First will be Alejandro/Heather, but this story is mostly Justin/Heather. I was inspired by those romance novels, so that I'm gonna give every Total Drama character a good last name. The first chapter will take place in Justin's point of view.**

* * *

><p><strong>(6:30 a.m.)<br>**

"Ohhh, man. Thank goodness it's here." a stranger said getting out of bed.

He dragged along the hallways of his house to the bathroom. He had the softest black hair, smooth rogue-like features, a ripped body with clean-cut six pack. It was a year after Total Drama World Tour was over, and somehow. He wasn't even around to participate. But the news that they would be taking a break for this season to enjoy the fruits of their labor.

He was none other than Justin Ravenheart, a handsome well-built gentleman who now moved to Calgary, Alberta, Canada because he now felt a little tired of the palm trees of Hawaii.

"Oh, crap...It's today...I better start packing..." he said, tiredly as he was about to get ready for a vacation in which the entire cast from Total Drama Island to World Tour was invited.

After a full-hearted breakfast, he went out to his Ford Focus that his parents brought him for his 17th birthday. He was now 18, since 1 year has passed. He was now smelling of Axe Phoenix, and was ready to go. Along with him was a formal suit that had all black to the scenery. Black never looked so sexy.

As Justin started the car, he put a Doors CD in there so that music can lighten the mood. It was "L.A. Woman", his favorite song.

("L.A. Woman" by The Doors" play)

_Well, I just got into town about an hour ago _  
><em> Took a look around, see which way the wind blow <em>  
><em> Where the little girls in their Hollywood bungalows <em>

_ Are you a lucky little lady in the City of Light _  
><em> Or just another lost angel...City of Night <em>  
><em> City of Night, City of Night, City of Night, woo, c'mon <em>

_ L.A. Woman, L.A. Woman _  
><em> L.A. Woman Sunday afternoon <em>  
><em> L.A. Woman Sunday afternoon <em>  
><em> L.A. Woman Sunday afternoon <em>  
><em> Drive thru your suburbs <em>  
><em> Into your blues, into your blues, yeah <em>  
><em> Into your blue-blue Blues <em>  
><em> Into your blues, ohh, yeah <em>

_ I see your hair is burnin' _  
><em> Hills are filled with fire <em>  
><em> If they say I never loved you <em>  
><em> You know they are a liar <em>  
><em> Drivin' down your freeways <em>  
><em> Midnite alleys roam <em>  
><em> Cops in cars, the topless bars <em>  
><em> Never saw a woman... <em>  
><em> So alone, so alone <em>  
><em> So alone, so alone <em>

_ Motel Money Murder Madness _  
><em> Let's change the mood from glad to sadness <em>

_ Mr. Mojo Risin', Mr. Mojo Risin' _  
><em> Mr. Mojo Risin', Mr. Mojo Risin' <em>  
><em> Got to keep on risin' <em>  
><em> Mr. Mojo Risin', Mr. Mojo Risin' <em>  
><em> Mojo Risin', gotta Mojo Risin' <em>  
><em> Mr. Mojo Risin', gotta keep on risin' <em>  
><em> Risin', risin' <em>  
><em> Gone risin', risin' <em>  
><em> I'm gone risin', risin' <em>  
><em> I gotta risin', risin' <em>  
><em> Well, risin', risin' <em>  
><em> I gotta, wooo, yeah, risin' <em>  
><em> Woah, ohh yeah <em>

_ Well, I just got into town about an hour ago _  
><em> Took a look around, see which way the wind blow <em>  
><em> Where the little girls in their Hollywood bungalows <em>

_ Are you a lucky little lady in the City of Light _  
><em> Or just another lost angel...City of Night <em>  
><em> City of Night, City of Night, City of Night, woah, c'mon <em>

_ L.A. Woman, L.A. Woman _  
><em> L.A. Woman, your my woman <em>  
><em> Little L.A. Woman, Little L.A. Woman <em>  
><em> L.A. L.A. Woman Woman <em>  
><em> L.A. Woman c'mon<em>

As Justin stopped to get some gas, a picture dropped out of the glove compartment. But it wasn't an ordinary picture...it was a picture...of Heather Rosalind. She was at once, the most nastiest, most dis-hearting contestant ever to walk from the Earth. She was manipulative, careless, and downright cruel. But to some kind of shock...Justin never hated her. He was a little bit concerned about Heather's motives, and somehow...he never explained to her why Heather voted him off. He didn't know it was for a good reason...or it was some kind of conspiracy. Thus little incident made Justin snap and it made him turn into a self-centered jerk.

On Total Drama Action, Justin could've got what he wanted from the whole experience. Using Beth and Lindsay to do his dirty work and to get farther to the million dollars. But in one unexpected twist of fate...it all came crashing down. he was a failure in following in the footsteps that Heather once stepped on. He was highly forgotten because someone was taking his spot on the third season. It was a stupid decision by Geoff as Justin went with him to get help for the other campers that caused it all.

The man who replaced Justin was Alejandro Burromuerto. He was exactly like Justin, well-built, hunky, and has the same style as him. But Alejandro was better at the things Justin couldn't be good at. The only thing Justin was good at was modeling, and that was it. But what was Justin missing? Oh yeah, the ability to charm the only girl that was immune to Justin all throughout the series...and that was Heather. Justin cringed every time he saw Alejandro charm her with indecisive lies, and with unreasonable force. people were giving Heather a hard time of accusing her of liking Alejandro. And then...when they kissed in the finale on Total Drama World Tour...it hurt Justin's heart inside with no emotion to his face. He felt like he wasn't needed by anyone...anymore. His mojo was gone, never to return...

But inside of it all...Justin actually respected Heather. Not because she was once evil and cruel...but she was by far...beautiful, alluring, and passionate. If Justin could have been more manipulative, and more cruel...then Heather _could_ have been attracted to him from the start. They would be the "perfect" combination that anyone would wanna be like and become the objects of everyone's envy. And why not? They both had looks of supermodels. Heather was like a combination of Mila Kunis and a Playboy Playmate, while Justin was like a combination of a modern-day Jim Morrison and Michael Hutchence. They could have felt like a stereotypical "Rock star" couple. And as Justin cheered for Heather when she had defeated Alejandro, he had finally won respect for her.

Somehow, Justin smiled at the picture, thinking he may have a shot at her. Although, a year did pass. And it was finally time for Justin to find the one woman he would spend time with.

"I hope my time will come..." Justin said, putting the picture back in the glove compartment. After he fueled up, he took off for the ship.

It was gonna be a well-worthy vacation...

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be Heather's POV. The lemon won't come later until the half of the story, so be patient. Anyway, read and review!<strong>


	2. Heather's POV

**"Lost In Paradise of Lust"**

**Rated T (will be M rated later for future lemon...)  
><strong>

**Summary: When Heather is stranded out at sea after a disaster upon a cruise ship, she finds out that a handsome stranger is stuck alongside her. Will his newfound feelings for Heather help them survive?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: It's a JustHer, not an AleHeather (I hate that couple, even though it will be the beginning of this story...) This chapter will be in Heather's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>(7:00 a.m.)<strong>

A beautiful female is laying around bed feeling pleasure in her face. She must be glad that the weekend's here.

A yawn was heard from her.

She just happened to be Heather Rosalind, the once cruelest, dangerous female from Total Drama Island. She had cause everyone pain, broken up relationships, and made lies. The cause of her behavior was that she was once chubby, had glasses, and became a nerd (just like Beth was.) She had enough of being picked at by everyone, and she wanted to teach them a lesson. Heather's hair became longer than the seas of sapphire, beautiful as Heaven itself. Her eyes became hypnotizing to every male on Earth, and a body that every man wanted to fondle. She was just like a brilliant masterpiece.

But sooner or later, she got what she deserved. Her hair was bald and she began tortured once more. But then...(what she really thought)...Al had came around in his life. He was a little bit like Justin, except he was more hateful, deceiving, and heartless than Heather. But in a strange behavior...why did Heather become so attracted to him? It wasn't because Al forced people to make Heather act so paranoid...he forced himself to make Heather fall in love with him. But deep down inside, Heather wanted to change. And at the end, Heather did the right thing by choosing the money over Al. She knew all along that she was being used by him. Unfortunately, she lost the money due to Ezekiel and the volcano blowing up. Miracously, Heather had survived the boulder (I supposed it missed her by a grain.) But a year has passed, and Heather had gotten over the money now. Unfortunately, she and Al...had gotten over their differences and now, they decided to go out.

Their first date...was a trip to a fancy cruise ship where they can really enjoy the fruits of their labor.

After she brushed her long hair, and enjoyed a nice long breakfast. Heather dragged her luggage along with that long flowing white designer dress.

Al, who was now sporting a shaved head, soon appeared in his very expensive Rolls Royce.

"You ready, mi amor?"

"As I will ever be..." Heather said struggling a little bit to get her luggage in the trunk. She did, however, and went to the passenger's seat.

They soon drove off. Al soon put in a Slayer CD, just to pass up the time. (I made Al a fan of thrash metal)

_(Slayer's "Angel of Death" plays)_

_Auschwitz, the meaning of pain_  
><em> The way that I want you to die<em>  
><em> Slow death, immense decay<em>  
><em> Showers that cleanse you of your life<em>  
><em> Forced in<em>  
><em> Like cattle<em>  
><em> You run<em>  
><em> Stripped of<em>  
><em> Your life's worth<em>  
><em> Human mice, for the Angel of Death<em>  
><em> Four hundred thousand more to die<em>  
><em> Angel of Death<em>  
><em> Monarch to the kingdom of the dead<em>  
><em> Sadistic, surgeon of demise<em>  
><em> Sadist of the noblest blood<em>

_ Destroying, without mercy_  
><em> To benefit the Aryan race<em>

_ Surgery, with no anesthesia_  
><em> Feel the knife pierce you intensely<em>  
><em> Inferior, no use to mankind<em>  
><em> Strapped down screaming out to die<em>  
><em> Angel of Death<em>  
><em> Monarch to the kingdom of the dead<em>  
><em> Infamous butcher,<em>  
><em> Angel of Death<em>

_ Pumped with fluid, inside your brain_  
><em> Pressure in your skull begins pushing through your eyes<em>  
><em> Burning flesh, drips away<em>  
><em> Test of heat burns your skin, your mind starts to boil<em>  
><em> Frigid cold, cracks your limbs<em>  
><em> How long can you last<em>  
><em> In this frozen water burial?<em>  
><em> Sewn together, joining heads<em>  
><em> Just a matter of time<em>  
><em> 'Til you rip yourselves apart<em>  
><em> Millions laid out in their<em>  
><em> Crowded tombs<em>  
><em> Sickening ways to achieve<em>  
><em> The holocaust<em>  
><em> Seas of blood, bury life<em>  
><em> Smell your death as it burns<em>  
><em> Deep inside of you<em>  
><em> Abacinate, eyes that bleed<em>  
><em> Praying for the end of<em>  
><em> Your wide awake nightmare<em>  
><em> Wings of pain, reach out for you<em>  
><em> His face of death staring down,<em>  
><em> Your blood running cold<em>  
><em> Injecting cells, dying eyes<em>  
><em> Feeding on the screams of<em>  
><em> The mutants he's creating<em>  
><em> Pathetic harmless victims<em>  
><em> Left to die<em>  
><em> Rancid Angel of Death<em>  
><em> Flying free<em>

_ Angel of Death_  
><em> Monarch to the kingdom of the dead<em>  
><em> Infamous butcher,<em>  
><em> Angel of Death<em>

_ Angel of Death!_

How on Earth would Heather wanna fall head over heels in love with him in the first place? Al was responsible for everything that happened in Total Drama World Tour. He caused turmoil in Bridgette and Geoff's relationship, he played LeShawna like a fiddle and made Courtney lose her mind after she learned that Duncan cheated on her with Gwen (because Duncan felt uncomfortable being with Courtney all this time.) But somehow, Heather felt like no one wanted to believe her because Al was plain evil. So she ignored them with every possible intention.

As Heather checked over her purse...Al had hit a bumpy road. Heather's stuff fell on the floor, which was pretty much lipstick, glitter pens, and pictures of friends. But somehow, one unexplainable picture fell...

"I guess that purse should've remained closed, huh?" Al said, letting out a chuckle.

"Don't remind me..." Heather murmured. The unexplainable picture, happened to be Justin, one of the people who finally won Heather respect because of her victory on Total Drama World Tour. In her mind, she was never attracted to him in the first place, because she was the only woman who wasn't affected by his charm.

But inside, in Heather's heart...there was something missing about Justin...was he alone because Justin's blue eyes told truths because of his emotions? Was he feeling left out from the shadow that expresses grief?

What was it telling Heather all this time?

Well, whatever it was...Heather didn't want to be fooled again...she then put the picture up and glared at the road.

Her mind focused on the cruise ship and non between. This was gonna be something else...

* * *

><p><strong>You may think that AleHeather may last long...but it's gonna be a disappointment what happens later in the story! Read and review, everyone!<br>**


	3. The Arrival

**"Lost In Paradise of Lust"**

**Rated T (will be M rated later for future lemon...)  
><strong>

**Summary: When Heather is stranded out at sea after a disaster upon a cruise ship, she finds out that a handsome stranger is stuck alongside her. Will his newfound feelings for Heather help them survive?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: This of course, will be in Justin's POV. I don't own the song below.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(11:00 p.m.)<strong>

Justin had finally arrived on the lines of the cruise ship. He had found a decent parking spot, because all of the spots were almost filled.

"S.S. Blue Sky...not bad..." he said with a smile as he got out of his car and unloaded his luggage which included a black iPod shuffle, some decent clothes (his formal clothes), a bottle of Old Spice, and some essentials. It wasn't much, but the stuff really came in handy.

As soon as he turned around...he spotted some old friends.

"Hey, Justin...what's up man?" said his good old friend, Trent Blackstone. He brought out his guitar like always, and he was now dressed in blue.

"Not much...glad to see you got the invitation." Justin responded, rolling his luggage. "So is Cody and Harold coming yet?"

"Sure, man. It feels like good times once again."

"Yeah..." Justin said, looking back at the days they we're the Drama Brothers...they had it all. Money, fame, fortune, and all the ladies they could ever have. Their song "When I Cry" became the talk of the town selling out arenas such as Madison Square Garden and Royal Albert Hall. But Harold broke away from the band, and so did the rest of the gang. They were nothing but one-hit wonders.

"You ever hear back from Gwen?" Justin said, grabbing a Mountain Dew.

"Pretty much, she and Duncan got back from their trip from England."

"Yeah. I'm guessing that Courtney's still holding a grudge for Duncan and Gwen. I'd watch my back if I were them..." Justin said, taking a swig from his drink.

"No kidding..." Trent said, as his mind wandered. Trent and Justin then spotted Geoff Erickson and Bridgette Rosewood holding hand in hand.

"Geoff, man. Long time no see!" Justin said raising his hand for Geoff to give him a high five.

"Hey, buddy! You look kickass as always!" Geoff said, slapping Justin's hand.

"Thanks...Bridgette..." Justin said, kissing her hand. At least Geoff took it very well. With Alejandro...not so much.

"Wow, I'm always impressed. Not like my Geoffy here...he's everything I ever have right here..." Bridgette replied, locking her arms around Geoff and motioning her finger on Geoff's toned chest.

"Thanks, babe..." Geoff said, kissing her tenderly.

It's strange how Geoff and Bridgette had changed, Geoff's hair was now longer and so was Bridgette, but she still had the ponytail, which was now lower.

"So..where do we put the rest of our stuff?" Justin said in a tired tone.

"Oh...we don't know yet...we gotta wait for Chris McLame for instructions. Come, everyone's arrived."

Both Trent, Justin, Bridgette, and Geoff went to the deck where everyone had already shown up. Owen was all alone, Duncan and Gwen have been sharing a conversation and Tyler was flirting with Lindsay like always.

"This room is almost half full. Let's sit right there." Geoff replied, pointing at the round dinner table. He sat next to his girlfriend Bridgette like always. Justin of course, sat beside him.

"Aren't we missing someone, guys?" Trent shouted to LeShawna.

"Yeah...and basically. I don't care about them..." LeShawna said back to Trent, referring to the two people that were about to enter through the gate.

It turned out to be Heather...and to much people's disgust (and to Justin)...Alejandro.

"Hey, everyone...Al looks like a skinhead!" Duncan said, joking alongside Gwen and everyone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...everyone wants to start off the jokes..." Alejandro said, who Duncan was referring to his newly shaved head.

Alejandro was looking for a seat, but LeShawna blocked him out of the way.

"Sorry, chump...this seat's taken. Take the little seat, sucka..." LeShawna said to him angrily.

Al and Heather soon sat alongside with Justin and the crew. Geoff and Bridgette gave angry glares to Alejandro. Well, at least Justin and everyone were less angry at Heather. They seemed to have forgotten that she had acted mean in the first place.

And then, the lights turned out all over the place. Everyone stood still, except Sierra who freaked out like a jacked-up hyena on heroin.

"Aaaaah! It's 2012! Hold on to me, Cody! I'm not good at the sea!" Sierra shouted holding on to him helplessly.

"Calm down, Sierra. It's not the end of the world..." a voice said out of nowhere. It turned out to be Chris McLean, who popped up out of the curtain.

"It's that God?" Ezekiel said, hiding beneath the dinner table sheets.

"Nope, it's me Chris!" he said, making an annoying appearance.

Everyone had groaned.

"What do you want with us? We just wanna have a good time..." Duncan complained, hitting his head on the white dinner table where Gwen, Cody, and Sierra sat.

"And you will! Even though you won't be competing for a fourth season...I've decided to give you all guys a break to enjoy the fruits of labor from my personal cruise ship, S.S. Blue Sky! There will be entertainment, extravagant food, and guess where everyone will do next?"

"Your wife." Duncan said to him with pleasure. Everyone laughed boisteriously.

Chris found no fun in that.

"Yes, well. I was about to say...swimming pool for everyone! So have a good time and don't get too drunk to jerk off!"

Ok, that last part was kinda disturbing.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Swimming pool! Ooh ooh, ooh ooh!" Owen shouted running and fist-pumping like an idiot.

Izzy then shouted after him: "WOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Hah! I'M A PIRATE! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

And as everyone was cleared out of the guest room...Justin was beat.

"I'm gonna relax now..." he said, dragging his luggage to his room.

"Dude, are you gonna come to the swimming pool first?" Geoff said leaving with Bridgette in his hand.

"Oh...yeah. I'm just gonna grab my iPod shuffle and I'll meet you out, okay?" Justin said, looking back at the cowboy.

But as the couple walked out, Justin soon looked back at Heather as she was sharing a conversation with...(angrily, with Vince McMahon-like tone)...Alejandro. (normal) Somehow, Justin felt left out. To Heather, he was just nowhere to be seen. Just being ignored. It was somewhat evident that her attraction with Alejandro was making Justin cringe with anger, frustration, and sadness. He somewhat wondered why Heather was never attracted to him in the first place.

It definitely wasn't fair. She was beautiful head to toe, like a flawless work of art that refused to be touched. Why, if Justin was with Heather, he would never do anything to harm her. He would always be nice to her all the time. He would admire her beauty and grace upon everyone who looked up to her. Justin should be the knight in shining armor, not Alejandro. To her, Alejandro would be the deceptive devil in disguise. Justin soon gave Alejandro a nasty glare as soon as he left.

He then wore his best swim trunks and relaxed by the pool. His iPod hit "Behind Blue Eyes" by The Who as Justin plugged in his headphones, and went to sleep getting a tan like the narcissist that he was. Sometimes, Justin wishes he weren't that everytime. His heart and his mind was telling him something, even Justin couldn't quite understand.

(The Who's "Behind Blue Eyes" plays.)

_**No one knows what it's like to be the bad man**_  
><em><strong> To be the sad man behind blue eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong> No one knows what it's like<strong>_  
><em><strong> To be hated, to be fated to telling only lies<strong>_

_** But my dreams, they aren't as empty**_  
><em><strong> As my conscience seems to be<strong>_  
><em><strong> I have hours, only lonely<strong>_  
><em><strong> My love is vengeance that's never free<strong>_

_** No one knows what it's like**_  
><em><strong> To feel these feelings like I do and I blame you!<strong>_  
><em><strong> No one bites back as hard on their anger<strong>_  
><em><strong> None of my pain and woe can show through<strong>_

_** But my dreams, they aren't as empty**_  
><em><strong> As my conscience seems to be<strong>_  
><em><strong> I have hours only lonely<strong>_  
><em><strong> My love is vengeance, that's never free<strong>_

_** When my fist clenches, crack it open**_  
><em><strong> Before I use it and lose my cool<strong>_  
><em><strong> When I smile, tell me some bad news<strong>_  
><em><strong> Before I laugh and act like a fool<strong>_

_** And If I swallow anything evil**_  
><em><strong> Put your finger down my throat<strong>_  
><em><strong> And If I shiver, please give me a blanket<strong>_  
><em><strong> Keep me warm, let me wear your coat<strong>_

_** No one knows what it's like to be the bad man**_  
><em><strong> To be the sad man behind blue eyes<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>**I had decided to give this fic a soundtrack just like my other story "Blainewood Academy: The Beginning"**_**. **_**The next chapter will be**** the formal scene where all hell breaks loose.****Really? I'm not sure! Read and review and see what happens! WINNING!**_**  
><strong>_


	4. One Man's Betrayal

**"Lost In Paradise of Lust"**

**Rated T (will be M rated later for future lemon...)  
><strong>

**Summary: When Heather is stranded out at sea after a disaster upon a cruise ship, she finds out that a handsome stranger is stuck alongside her. Will his newfound feelings for Heather help them survive?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't read this way down here if you don't have the balls to do so. But if you want to...Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(4:00 p.m.)<strong>

Justin is at his bedroom where he's bunking with Harold for the night. They are getting dressed for the huge dinner party that Chris has lined up for them. Justin was all dressed in black (black is sexy!) and Harold dressed up like a fruity game show host. Justin let out a chuckle.

"You're not serious of wearing that to the party aren't you?" he said, feeling freaked out.

"What! This will let LeShawna know that she'll fall all over my charms, gosh!" Harold exclaimed getting his pants on.

"You dress like a Gay Wink Martindale, trust me..." Justin shot back, spraying himself with Old Spice.

"I am not a gay Wink Martindale!" Harold exclaimed again.

"Your outfit says so..."

After that little fight, Justin and Harold had left their room to go join the rest, who was sitting at the lower deck. The lower deck was built with lights, a stage, and the everything all around it was just like a kingdom all by itself. Justin was impressed.

But what didn't impress Justin... was Alejandro. He wrapped his arm around Heather, who was decked out in a glittering white dress. To Justin, despite her evil intentions, she was like the perfect flawless angel. But when Justin sees Alejandro, he sees nothing but death and hell in one terrifying package.

"So, Harold, my amigo...why do you dress like a gay Wink Martindale?" Al said laughing like a nut.

"I am not your amigo! And how come they keep comparing me to a game show host!" Harold complained. "Oh..." he said, looking down on his suit. He wore pink pants and a blue upper-body tuxedo. He soon left to change.

Justin had taken a seat next to Geoff, who had Bridgette sitting on his lap. Justin was none too thrilled.

"You look kickass, buddy." Geoff said, looking at Justin. "What's with you?"

"Look at them, Geoff. Everyone is dancing with their woman. It makes me realize why I haven't settled down with that one chick yet." Justin said, rolling his drink around.

"Why did you even show up?" Bridgette explained to him.

"I thought I'd just be happy to be here, that's all..." he said letting out a sigh.

"Why not Beth? She's alone."

"She's still with Brady, man..." Justin gloomly said.

"You're right...bad time to bring that up, but if it makes you feel any better-" Geoff replied when he was cut off my some music. "Holy crap, Bridge, this is my favorite song. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Geoff exclaimed, as he and Bridgette danced on the dance floor. The song was playing "Tuesday's Gone" by Lynyrd Skynyrd. All through the song, Justin felt depressed.

But as Justin looked on, he noticed Courtney frowning a mile away. Justin had the urge to go talk to her.

"Sleep much?" he said.

"Like I find it in a humorous manner..." she replied, looking defeated.

"What's with you?" Justin said, who was now feeling worried.

"It's Alejandro, look at the way he's dancing with Little Miss Bitchcakes." Courtney spoke in a hateful manner.

Then, it all came to Justin just then. Not also Justin became jealous with Alejandro, but Courtney became jealous of Heather as well. Justin became jealous of him, because he got someone so attractive. The same spoke with Courtney on that subject.

But somehow, Justin loved the way Heather moved on the dance floor. It was like a beautiful swan moving around through a quiet pond. The way her long sea of hair flew like a quiet wind. But somewhat interesting enough, Justin...admired her from afar. Boy, wouldn't he like to kick Alejandro's ass like a pinata and take his place, so that he would fall into the gaze of her beautiful eyes.

"Justin? Are you asking me this...so you wanna be with Heather so badly? Is that the problem?" Courtney said, snapping out of his daydream.

"What? What makes you think so?" he said, trying to pretend it wasn't happening to him.

"Because I know for a fact that you're jealous of Alejandro. I could see it in your eyes." Courtney said, trapping him with his truthy ways.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Fine. Be that way..." Courtney responded, feeling that Justin is in a ignorant state. Not too long, Courtney sees Alejandro and Heather go to their table.

"Excuse me, gotta hit the bathroom." Alejandro said, leaving her behind. Courtney just thought up an idea on how to seduce the latin casanova.

"I'll be right back." she said, as he left Justin's side and went to the path Alejandro was going. She swallowed a couple of breath mints and sprayed something right inside her mouth.

Justin went on through the night without someone to embrace.

Meanwhile, at the bathroom, Alejandro was busy washing his hands as Courtney, like a ninja, snuck up on him from behind without warning.

"Hi, Alejandro..." Courtney said seductively. As Alejandro turned around, he was surprised.

"Oh Courtney, I didn't see you there...you jumped me out of my boxers for a minute." Alejandro started to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry. By the way, nice moves out there, stud..." Courtney said smoothly, slowly approaching him with a strut that can stop any guy's heart.

"Look...I don't know what you're doing...but I'm with Heather now..." he said, as his face had the feeling of sweat.

"Really? Cause, I don't think you deserve her. Do you remember the time she stabbed you in the back on Total Drama World Tour? The way you laid in pain when that lava was scorching through your body? The truth is...she never loved you. She only wanted her hands on the money. But if you we're with me...I could give you all the things that Heather would never give you..." she replied, displaying an evil seductive smile. She then put her finger on his muscular chest as he felt a shudder.

"Look...I really don't think this is-" Al said, as he was cut off by a kiss from Courtney. But to his surprise...it was a french kiss. Alejandro felt Courtney's tongue swim around inside him. But in a shock...Alejandro held Courtney, rubbing her back passionately. The pressure felt something inside his pants grow.

As they broke out of that searing kiss, Courtney moaned and slowly went down on him, unbuckling him and zipping him down. Courtney couldn't believe his unbelievable size of him.

"Oh my god...you are big..." she said, felling sexual satisfaction on her face. In a moment, Courtney took Alejandro's sharp-like manhood and invaded her mouth right into it. Back and forth, her head moved up and down at the satisfaction she was feeling inside. Then again, Courtney loved the satisfying taste of Mexican man-meat. She was savoring each taste like it was her last.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh...dios mio..." Alejandro moaned with the pressure his cock was taking on her slobbery mouth. It felt so good and so satisfying. An evil smile came upon him as well. He never knew Courtney was good at something like this.

Meanwhile, at the dance floor, and of course, Owen puking like a running faucet. Heather grew weary that Al would spent so much time at the bathroom. She started to feel worried inside.

"I guess I should go check up on him...he's sure taking a long time..." Heather said, sighing. Justin noticed her leaving all of a sudden. Something inside Justin knew that something was totally wrong.

And as Heather turned to the hallways. She heard some strange noises coming from the bathroom. Slowly, Heather took lightly steps. What happened next...shocked her in defeat.

She saw Alejandro...giving it to Courtney, doggie style.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, Alejandro...fuck me harder...! OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney moaned as Alejandro started huffing as well. His dick was working inside her back to back. Courtney had dropped a bead of sweat to her sexual satisfaction.

Heather...was heartbroken. She didn't know what to do. Heather felt like her heart had died. A tear had shed in her beautiful eye. But it was a tear of pain and deceit. She then ran outside and cried through the whole traumatic experience. Her head buried on the rails. She cried uncontrollably as the waves roared in complete silence.

She felt like she was nothing anymore...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was heartbreaking to me, I felt like this was disasterous to Heather...How will Justin feel when she tells him what happened to her? Read and Review, because it's gonna keep betting better from here!<strong>


	5. Terrordome On The Ship

**"Lost In Paradise of Lust"**

**Rated T (will be M rated later for future lemon...)  
><strong>

**Summary: When Heather is stranded out at sea after a disaster upon a cruise ship, she finds out that a handsome stranger is stuck alongside her. Will his newfound feelings for Heather help them survive?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ya gotta-gotta try a little tenderness! Chicks love that romantic crap!" I own that, but I don't own the Total Drama series.**

* * *

><p><strong>(11:00 p.m.)<strong>

It felt very late and the dancing was still going on for several hours.

Justin was too busy staring into his drink to care enough. Alejandro soon joined up with the rest of the deck, and much to Justin's surprise...

...Courtney showed up behind him, wiping some kind of substance off her mouth. Her work was definitely done.

"Okay...I don't wanna know what you we're doing...and I don't even care." Justin said as he faced Courtney side to side.

"Relax, I solved that little problem for you, so it's cool." Courtney replied, taking a drink from her chalice.

"Cool? I didn't want you to make Alejandro cheat on her!" Justin responded, freaking out quietly. "I was just being depressive!"

"Well, I least I cheered you up on that one! You should be proud I took care of that jealous problem you had..." Courtney said, as he now had the urge to dance. Justin was left with an odd look in his face.

"No wonder Courtney never had feelings for me..." he said to himself in a frowning mood.

He sat back to his seat, but it just came to him just now...

...Heather didn't come back down. Justin felt worried about her. It was about to storm soon, and Justin didn't wanna see someone so intoxicating and breathless get wet and slippery. He had no choice but to find her without anyone noticing. (That includes Alejandro, but his betrayal definitely became a new low for me.)

He soon left his table.

Meanwhile, Geoff was treating Bridgette to a drink.

"Well, babe. That song kicked ass...My uncle still got one of their autographed LPs." Geoff said, referring to Lynyrd Skynyrd.

"Really...you should let me take a look at it when I come over..." she said lustly, and downing the drink in her left hand.

Geoff then noticed Justin walking out of the room.

"Guess he must be taking a piss...I don't blame him though. My bladder's the size of a heavy water bottle."

And then again, Bridgette was quite disturbed by Geoff's bladder size...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Justin was now outside. He soon notices Heather on the dock, crying. Something felt wrong, just like he knew.<p>

The tears flowed through Heather's eyes. He knew she was hurting inside.

"Heather...?"

She fails to respond.

"Heather...you okay?" he said putting his smooth hand on her shoulder.

Heather had to hide her own heartache in front of a concerned Justin. But she knew how.

"Oh...yeah, I'm fine. The strong smell of those onions set me off..." Heather said wiping her tears away.

"You know, It's gonna storm pretty soon. Don't you think we should go inside where it's safe? You know, Alejandro...is kinda worried about you..." he replied, feeling like Justin wanted to have compassion.

Somehow, Heather's heart cringed inside Justin had mentioned Alejandro. She didn't have to endure going back to that heartless, two-timing monster.

"Yeah...he must be...(sniff). But it's okay for several minutes, the rain won't bother us." she responded, referring to the storm that was about to brew in.

Meanwhile, as Justin and Heather was having their conversation...Tyler and Lindsay we're having a good time.

"This party rocks, Taylor. It was a good idea!..." Lindsay replied, as she soon noticed the waves getting larger by the minute. "Oh, look Taylor, the waves are getting bigger as we speak!"

"It's Tyler, Linds." Tyler said, zipping up his pants. "Well, I'll be a son of a bitch...this sounds serious."

"Well...I guess you're right." Lindsay said, still acting clueless as ever. "It would really suck if it was about to storm though...I cant handle being seasick..."

Meanwhile, Justin was kicking back with Heather, who was still hurt.

"It's kind of nice, isn't it?" he said, referring to the calm ocean.

"Yeah...even if its violent enough to happen." she said, as she wiped away from a tear.

This was bothering Justin to the bone. He had to tell her what was going on.

"Heather...you can quit pretending now...I know you're not okay..." he said, as he was finally persuading her to know the truth.

"What are you talking about? I am okay...!" Heather replied, struggling to tell him of Alejandro's betrayal towards him.

"Trust me, you're not...now Heather..." Justin said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "...You can tell me anything. I promise to keep it secret between us...I promise."

Justin's smooth saying calmed Heather down like a cloud. His blue eyes became caring and it became the truth when you saw into them.

"Now tell me...what's going on?"

Heather struggled to get the words out. It was like a fat kid having stage fright.

"You see...what happened was-"

Her voice was interrupted by a rumble in the boat.

Inside, the rest of those people felt it.

"Whoa, Great Balls of Hash, what's going on?" Owen yelled to Chris, who was chilling out.

"Hold on, I'll get to the bottom of this..." Chris said, as he went downstairs to check on the engines.

As soon as he got downstairs to the engine room, he noticed Chef Hatchet sleeping as the water burst inside. The storm was now about to unleash its uncontrollable rage.

"Chef! Wake up!" Chris's loud voice woke him up from his drunken slumber.

"Huh...? Oh shit, why did no one wake me, man?"

"Ask that to those damn wine coolers that dumbass company made!" Chris replied, as he was struggling to control the boat that Chef hatchet failed to do. "Chef, warn everyone and stay in their rooms until we can get this situation handled."

"I'm on it!" Chef Hatchet replied as he raced to the dock and connected the intercom that was around the whole ship.

"People. We have a problem in the main engine. We suggest that you get your bony asses to your rooms because the danger's comin'!" Chef Hatchet shouted on the microphone. Everyone was in panic.

"Aaaaaaaah! We're gonna die!" Owen cried, holding on to Cody, who felt like his bones was breaking as Owen held on to him.

"You heard Chef, get into your rooms!" Trent responded in panic. Everyone was in a hurry as raindrops went down like the speed of a meteor.

Meanwhile, outside, Heather and Justin we're getting rapidly wet. Mother Nature was about to unleash hell on them. Justin felt like he was listening to the opening intro to "Fire On High" by Electric Light Orchestra while sensing danger upon them right now. They started slipping on the floor, struggling to get back up.

"WHY IN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN SO FAST!" Justin screamed, referring to the storm that wasn't expected until later. But it happened just unexpectedly.

He had made it to the door, but he had forgotten one thing...

...Heather. He saw her hanging on to the pole, trying not to slip off and fall into the boat. She was crying in fear.

"I don't wanna die...! Oh, god!" she said, fearing for her life. But seconds later...

"Heather, hold my hand!" Justin said reaching out his hand. He didn't wanna see someone so gorgeous take her life by a violent storm like this.

She tried to reach her hand, but she just couldn't find the strength to do so.

"I can't do it!"

"Just try! I promise I'll grab you!" Justin shouted back, giving him encouragement.

Meanwhile, Owen was hanging on to Geoff and Bridgette for the bumpy ride this boat was taking. They were inside one of their rooms.

"Aww, this sucks! I don't wanna leave like this! There's so much I haven't tried to do!" Owen panicked, holding onto the couple.

"Me too...but whatever you do! I swear to god, you will not fart in here!" Bridgette warned Owen. She was panicking as well.

"Look, guys. We gotta stay put until the storm's passed. Just hang on to each other, okay! Chef and Chris have got it handled." Geoff said, giving Bridgette and Owen encouragement. They now stood strong like wildfire.

Back outside, as Heather reached out for Justin's hand...the ship rocked forward.

That collision between the boat and the wave, sending Justin colliding into Heather...and it sent them over the boat and into the raging waters below.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they screamed. And as Justin had resurfaced, he had found out that Heather was nowhere to be seen.

"HEATHER! HEATHER!" Justin screamed on the top of his lungs. He had feared the worst. Could Heather be dead because of a raging wave?

But not too long ago, Justin had noticed her floating face up. Luckily she was only unconscious. She was really light on the violent ocean.

Justin swam to get her, but somehow...the waves just proved to be too strong for them to handle.

So the only way their hope for survival on the gravely blue seas...

...was holding on to each other.

They soon noticed the big wave that was gonna come charging through. They closed their eyes with hope...

...

...but it was no use. The wave knocked both of them like the force of a hurricane. Somehow, they managed to hold hand in hand, never letting go.

They were never seen floating up because of that hit-and-run like wave.

And several moments later...the storm finally stopped.

And as every passenger stepped out of their rooms, they began to meet outside of the dock. It was little trashed though, only causing minor damage.

"Wow...what a dump." Duncan replied to the damage he was witnessing right now.

"Is everybody okay?" Trent questioned everybody.

"We're both fine, Trent. Although Owen's fart smells seemed to be no use to us..." Bridgette felt he was a little tired.

Everyone came out without a scratch. But in their minds, their heads wandered somewhere, everyone was present...

...except for the two people that are no longer present.

"Wait a minute...has everyone seen Heather lately?" Duncan looked on.

"That's weird, Justin wasn't with me as well..." Harold had pondered.

"Oh my god...they can't be..." Bridgette spoke lightly in eerie fashion.

A long pause stood between the passengers. But somehow, as everyone had felt the effect of that storm, they we're now affected by something worse than that.

Heather and Justin were dead...

...

...or are they?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, then again, I could be wrong. You'll just have to find out in the next chapter! Read and review!<strong>


	6. Facing The Music

**"Lost In A Paradise of Lust"**

**Rated M  
><strong>

**Summary: When Heather is stranded out at sea after a disaster upon a cruise ship, she finds out that a handsome stranger is stuck alongside her. Will his newfound feelings for Heather help them survive?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Hey hey mama, can your daddy come home? Hell no...I still don't own the Total Drama series.**

* * *

><p><strong>(7:30 a.m.)<strong>

As soon as Bridgette had feared that worst that Heather and Justin may have died in the storm, she turned to Geoff for comfort.

Not too long ago, Chris and Chef Hatchet went upstairs to the dock and checked up on the rest of the passengers.

"Is everybody okay?" Chris said, feeling a little woozy from last night's turmoil.

"We're fine, Chris. Except something's missing." D.J. said, reminding Chris.

"I know, I should give that dumbass boat salesman a beating he should've deserved." Chris said, in a frustrating tone.

D.J. had to tend the subject for him.

"Not that! I meant someone's missing." D.J. replied, referring to Heather and Justin's sudden dissapearance. Chris finally knew it coming to him.

"What? They can't be dead? I mean, how am I gonna break it to their parents on what happened! I'm gonna be out of a job!" Chris replied, already panicking like crazy.

"Chris! Calm the hell down! They may be on other parts of the ship!" Chef Hatchet responded trying to snap Chris out of it.

"Chef may be right. Maybe they may be at the steam room or at least the dining room." Owen said, as a suggestion came upon him just now.

"Good idea. Chef, start making search parties, and find them around this ship!" Chris replied, still panicking. I guess Chef failed to calm him down.

"Got it!"

Chris had rushed back to his captain's quarters and got on the phone immediately.

* * *

><p>The call went straight to the house where Heather's parents live.<p>

Her mother, Gabrielle, was busy doing her hails while her husband Neil was busy fixing something down the bathroom cabinet.

They were interrupted by a ring. Her mother went to pick it up.

"Hello?" Gabrielle said.

"Ma'am. Is this the parents of Heather Rosalind?"

"Yes, who's calling?"

"This is Chris McLean, the host of the Total Drama series. We regret to inform you that your daughter may have disappeared on our cruise ship. I'm sorry if I broke this to you, but this was the only way to tell you from the phone. We are currently forming search parties as of now. So we'll call you later when we hear something of them. Okay?"

Her mother barely spoke, but let out a stutter.

"S-s-sure. I'll keep in touch."

"Thank you for your cooperation, miss." Chris spoke as he hung up.

"Who was that honey?" Neil, Heather's father, spoke to Gabrielle, who was in a state of shock.

She felt like she was about to cry.

"Our daughter's missing..."

He too, was in shock because of his wife's words. He held on to her in comfort.

"Don't worry. They'll find her..." he said, petting her hair in grief.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, DJ, Katie, and Sadie approached the engine room to look for Heather and Justin.<p>

"Justin? Are you in here, man?" shouted D.J. Not a voice was heard.

"Heather! You in here as well?" Katie shouted as well. Still, nothing was heard out of them.

"Damn it. They're not in there. Let's keep looking." D.J. replied in defeat.

As soon as D.J. and Sadie left...Katie had unexpectedly slipped from a wet floor that Chef hatchet forgot to mop.

But D.J. had finally noticed just in time, catching Katie from being crippled downstairs.

As Katie looked up at him, and as D.J. looked at Katie, A quiet blush felt between them.

"Um...I'm right here you know." Sadie replied, interrupting D.J. and Katie's moment.

"Oh, right. Let's keep on looking..." Katie said, acting a little flushed. So did D.J., as he was thinking to himself just about now.

_"I can't believe I touched her..."_

* * *

><p>However, in the kitchen, Tyler, Lindsay, and Trent tried to do the same.<p>

"Justin! You hiding between the cabinets, man?" Trent spoke as he checked between the lower cabinets. He wasn't there.

"Are you in here, Hannah?" Lindsay said looking for Heather in...

...an empty coffee can.

"That's Heather, and why in the heck could she be in there in the first place?" Tyler said, being highly disturbed, yet frustrated.

"Just a guess..." Lindsay replied with a nervous chuckle. "Now come on, she may be hiding in that freezer. (looks inside the freezer) Heather?"

"Why did you even become her girlfriend in the first place?" Trent said, explaining to Tyler about that embarrassing situation.

"Well, if it was getting laid or getting head...I have no fucking clue..." Tyler replied as they continued to search.

* * *

><p>As soon as everyone continued searching. Chris started contacting the parents of Justin. Well, basically, Justin's only mother.<p>

His mother, Isabella, was busy watching "The Bold And The Beautiful" as soon as she heard the phone ring.

She rushed it over to picked it up, but she didn't want to considering if Ridge and Taylor would get back together.

But she had no choice but to pick it up.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Chris McLean, I hate to interrupt your festivities here for a minute.

"Oh, no. Go ahead, it's not any trouble." Isabella said, who was being a little interrupted and annoyed.

"Mrs. Ravenheart. We regret to inform you that your son Justin has disappeared on our cruise ship. Now we don't know of anything yet. But as we soon as check up on your son, we'll inform you later."

"Oh...thanks for telling me." Miss Ravenheart spoke quietly.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

As soon as Justin's mother hung up. She tried not to cry a tear in her eye. She had to remain in spirit, hoping that her son comes out okay. She just had to watch her show, just to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Back outside...<p>

"Anything going on yet? Did you find them?" Owen said, arriving with Izzy, Noah, and Eva.

"Not one bit. Ezekiel got terrified by a damn spider which was actually Owen's belly button lint!" Courtney angrily said, blaming Ezekiel (and Owen).

"Well, I can't help it, eh? It was the size of a Nintendo 3DS!" Ezekiel explained to the rest of the passengers.

Trent, Lindsay, and Tyler soon came up next.

"No sign of Heather and Justin at the kitchen. Even Lindsay had thought they we're hiding inside a bulky Folgers cup." Trent spoke in defeat.

Everyone looked at Lindsay and gave a "WTF" look in their face.

"I had a suggestion. You guys should be thanking me I was even in this search." Lindsay spoke like she was proud.

"You don't have one single brain do you?" Noah said, raising an eyebrow in strange fashion.

And then, Alejandro appeared up with Duncan.

"Any luck, people?" Duncan said to all of the passengers. Everyone shook their head in disappointment.

"I'll take that as a no." Alejandro said, speaking to Duncan.

"Any why do I even join you? Shouldn't you be playing 'Tonguing With The Bulls' with Heather right about now?" Duncan said, once again teasing him like in Total Drama World Tour.

"I could...but SHE"S NOT HERE!" Alejandro snapped at Duncan.

Courtney tended to change the subject.

"Alejandro may be right. There's a possible chance they may be lost at sea."

"Yeah. But it'd be suicide to try now. I think it's necessary for Chris to try to find them." Trent replied to his suggestion.

Not a minute later, Chris descends from upstairs.

"Folks, I'm sorry to do this, but we'll have to cut our vacation short." Chris said, informing the campers that they might have to leave early.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Owen, desperately. "I wanted to have some fun! I wanted to take Izzy to see the dolphins, swim in Banana pudding, and eat sopapillas with Jimmie Johnson!" (He's a NASCAR driver, folks.)

"I'm sorry, Owen. It's just not happening. For those of you who have rides, pack up your stuff and leave immediately." Chris replied, as the passengers are forced to do so.

"It's not fair..."

"Sorry, pal." Trent said, patting Owen's back.

Moments later, everyone was cleared out of the boat. Chris and Chef Hatchet met back inside the Captain's quarters.

"I think Courtney may be right. They may be lost at sea." Chef informed him of this matter.

"Indeed. So it looks like I'm gonna have to take matters in my own hands. Chef, call the coast guard. We have to go find Heather and Justin by ourselves." Chris responded as Chef went to the phones for help.

Something inside Chris tells him this was gonna be excruciatingly hard.

Painfully, excruciatingly hard.

* * *

><p><strong>What really happened to Heather and Justin after the turmoil ended? Find out next chapter. Until then, I suggest you read and review!<strong>


	7. Surviving Begins

**"Lost In A Paradise of Lust"**

**Rated M  
><strong>

**Summary: When Heather is stranded out at sea after a disaster upon a cruise ship, she finds out that a handsome stranger is stuck alongside her. Will his newfound feelings for Heather help them survive?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Get bent and get drunk. If I did have a choice.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(10:15 a.m.)<strong>

The seagull chirps.

The sound of the ocean waves roaring through its mellow tone.

What seemed quiet was a open body laying flat on the sand.

The long beautiful hair, the flawless face of heaven, and a body creamy as white itself. It happened to be Heather Rosalind. She wasn't moving, of course. What if by any chance, she was dead?

Well, the seagull had to be sure for once. He started pecking at her fingers.

As soon as Heather's eyes resurfaced, he reacted to the whole thing.

"Ah! Get off!" Heather's yell scared the seagull away. But when she saw where she now was...

...a paradise.

But somehow, this wasn't no ordinary paradise. What would happen next would feel like fantasy itself.

As Heather looked around, she stood up.

She walked inside the cold, wet island and there stood something else...

...a magical waterfall with a cave attached to it. Heather couldn't exactly believe it. Did she exactly die and gone to Heaven herself?

The scenery was beautiful, albeit the cave was a bit dark until it was nightfall.

Without any words at all...Heather had to go back for some wood to lite up inside the cave at night.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here..." Heather thought to herself. Running through the wet jungle again.

As soon as she got back to shore...

...there laid a body.

Somehow, Heather felt the worst. What if it could've been dead? What if for some reason...was a dead-deceased terrorist?

Heather had shuddered because of that unhealthy thought.

The body felt so black and hungover. it's unique physique unconscious in its prime.

As Heather rolled up the body, she was surprised to see who it was.

"_Justin..._?" she thought. But then not too long ago, Heather thought to herself again.

_"I can't believe I'm stuck here...with Justin..."_

Luckily, Justin still had a pulse. Heather, with the strength she can muster on, carried him.

"Oh, fuck...you're heavier than Owen..." Heather spoke, struggling. She may be right when she dragged Justin.

As soon as they got to the warm cave. Heather sat him down on a soft piece of moss. It felt so comfortable like a mattress.

"Here...you lay down there and get some rest...I'll go find a towel somewhere..." Heather spoke quietly to him as he was still getting his rest.

Heather soon left the cave and searched the island.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Geoff and Bridgette were taking the long ride back home. They were disappointed and most of all shivered (mostly Bridgette) because of the shock that was given to them.<p>

Bridgette was crying a little bit.

"You okay, Bridge?" Geoff said, looking concerned.

"It's just so horrifying..." she said as tears silently fell through her face.

"Bridgette, I promise. They'll find Heather and Justin. I'm certain they're not dead."

"But I'm sickened to find out that they might be dead..." she said as she cringed to the bone.

"Babe, just calm down...no matter what happens..." he said, as he just turned on the radio to get away from the grief.

"I can't. This is the first time that in something dangerous like this...we lost people that was closer to us than like a family." Bridgette replied, looking down. Geoff refused to expressed grief like she was doing.

"Bridgette, if I've learned one thing. Both Justin and Heather will be fine...I just hope so..." Geoff said as he focused on the road trying not to cry. He did very well on holding back the tears silently as he drove through all the afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later...<strong>

Justin soon woke up. His eyes saw somewhat concerned. Was he really dead like Heather?

How in the hell did he end up in a cave in the first place?

"Where in the hell am I?" he said to himself.

He soon felt his face, worried that it might be ruined. (He still sometimes like his whole narcissistic self, which I like.)

He then started to panic.

Back at the mossy jungle, Heather soon started to find some sort of a leaf to have Justin cool off a little.

Her face felt a little scared. But she just had to stay brave no matter what.

"This isn't good at all..." she said, because of the noises the leaves were making all around her.

Meanwhile, a python crawled down from the trees like a ninja. It was slow, silent, and much of all, really deadly when pursued.

Silently, without warning. He crawled up Heather's leg, and as she finally noticed...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Heather screamed so loud...Justin even heard it from afar.

"That scream..." he said as he grabbed a stake from nowhere and decided to find Heather.

Meanwhile, Heather ran for her life. That snake was slow and steady, but it was catching up with her all the way.

It was a really rough jungle out there. (Noticing that they're stranded on an island.)

Heather then tripped sideways in which she twisted her ankle. The large python was now being closer to her.

Its eyes were like Alejandro itself. Cold-bloodled and heartless. It refused to take mercy on Heather.

"HELP!" she screamed for one final time. She didn't want to be strangled to death like this. After all, she has so much to live for. What would she do to Alejandro when she found out between him and Courtney?

It looks like...she may not be around to see it after all.

All hope was lost...or was it?


	8. A State of Panic and Determination

**"Lost In A Paradise of Lust"**

**Rated M  
><strong>

**Summary: When Heather is stranded out at sea after a disaster upon a cruise ship, she soon finds out that Justin is stuck alongside her. Will his newfound feelings for Heather help them survive?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: My ass hurts sitting down like this for 3 hours writing good stories like this. Still worth it.**

* * *

><p>As the snake slowly slid through Heather, his fangs had now shown.<p>

Heather felt like in her heart...that her life was over.

The snake hand now happened to be a huge-ass anaconda! It was large (But not that large.) right around 8 feet tall and his fangs could easily suffocate a tortured soul. His mouth opened like a huge cave with terrifying fangs you could never believe!

With one last blood-curdling scream, Heather had now wished for death, as the anaconda opened his fans, charged like a linebacker going 150 mph...

...but in surprise...

...the anaconda was impaled from the inside out as soon as he about to strike her dead.

Heather was surprised when the anaconda had went down like a dragon being slayed in a fantasy world.

But what was more surprising and shocking to Heather...was the mystery man who threw the stake, killing the Anaconda completely.

"You alright, Heather?"

As Heather looked around in amazement...

...it was Justin who came to her rescue just in time. He soon approached her, who was still breathing heavily.

"Yeah...I'm fine. What in the holy hell was that?" Heather said, reacting.

"It's a African Demon Snake, one of the rarest of all anacondas. Speaking of which..." Justin said as he looked around, knowing that he and Heather seemed to be some sort of magical island/jungle. "Where in the hell are we...?"

"I have no idea...but whatever it is...it was magical...it was like nothing you could ever believe..." Heather said to him as he continued wandering his sight across the island.

"Magical nothing? Why in the hell did we end up here?" Justin was speaking in a panicking tone. Heather was trying to calm him down.

"Justin, calm down...you have to look at this..." Heather replied as he took Justin's hand and followed her. She then shown him the beautiful scenery that was the waterfall itself. Justin couldn't imagine this one bit. He could have look liked he was dead all of a sudden and somehow he was now in some sort of a magical, tropical paradise.

"It's beautiful...I can't imagine a place like this..." Justin responded as he felt his heart beating, he didn't know who he was referring as beautiful, the waterfall or Heather herself.

But in his mind, he just can't bear to stay here any longer. He just shook himself out of his mind.

"Still...there's no use in staying here. I'm gonna go get some wood." Justin spoke as he left the waterfall's sight. Heather then looked back to him.

"What for? No one's gonna find us, Justin! Even if you try to make a fire that says 'Help', it's not gonna do any good." she spoke to him, following the male model. Justin started to become annoyed a little bit.

"Who ever said about making a fire, Heather? I'm gonna find some wood so that I can get the hell outta here." he said, trying to ignore Heather's pleas from staying here with her.

"Oh, and how in the heck are you gonna do that? I'm certain that there's gonna be no one here to save us. Let's just face it, this is paradise! At least I can give some peace and quiet, it's like camping but there's no Lindsay, no Beth, and not even a sign of that deadly, slimy, piece-of-shit snake around here! Heck, if it wasn't for you, I would've been dead to begin with!" Heather exclaimed as Justin began to gather large pieces of wood.

"Thanks for the compliment, I feel sooooo better to begin with..." Justin spoke as he was minding his own business.

"What are you even doing now?" Heather questioned him.

"Building a ship, what do you think? I hoping if they find me, I can still make it to that photo shoot in the Bahamas. My hair does not want to get messed up that way. And my face? Believe me, no hot chick would be attracted to a model with crow's feet!" Justin exclaimed as he was looking to find piece of rope to tie up his boat so that it could glue itself together.

Heather still came up to mind that Justin still acted like the narcissist prettyboy he ever was. No wonder she didn't like guys who always focused on the looks more than they focused less on girls that catched his attention.

"Yeah, I guess that butt that molds to your pants will end up soaking anyway. No one would ever dream of a blue-eyed handsome man with wrinkled butt." Heather joked to herself. That caught Justin's attention off guard.

"Hey...my butt is what brings girls to this party all night long...it's just a shame that it didn't get your attention. Now Alejandro's butt, that is what you always looked at, not to mention the fact that it didn't make me jealous that you like him better than you do me!" Justin exclaimed as his statement made Heather scoff.

"You think I like Alejandro? I tried to get everyone to believe that he's evil, and yet...everyone accuses me of liking him, which I didn't all along! It was just a damn mistake I ever made! Your problem is, Justin...is that maybe if you acted like that to begin with, maybe, just maybe I would find something so drop dead gorgeous in you, but now...you just refused to change..." Heather spoke angrily to him.

Justin didn't respond.

"Oh, now you're giving me the silent treatment? Wow...that's real gentlemanly of you..." she continued, once again and looking at the sky, as it was about to storm. "...well, I'm gonna find some wood and build myself a fire, because it's about to storm in a minute..."

"All right, go ahead. Because you'll somehow regret the day I ever left you here with no friends and no life whatsoever..." Justin said to Heather as he was busy building his raft, even though it wasn't close to being done. Let alone half-done.

"Fine...but don't come crying to me when I don't invite you to my nice warm cave all to myself." Heather told him as she started gathering pieces of wood herself.

"Is that a sexual reference or something?" Justin said, as he started to gather more pieces of wood himself for his boat. It offended Heather a little bit, and yet, she just decided to ignore Justin's uncaring comment.

But somehow inside, Heather decided to give out a comment that could make Justin's caring side shine on her.

"You know...maybe if you actually cared about someone else and how they feel themselves...then maybe...maybe...I'll let you in. Have fun getting wet..."

Heather soon walked away with huge pieces of wood, therefore leaving Justin and his unbuilt ship all by himself. Justin didn't even know it was gonna storm soon enough. Justin would have stopped her, but he didn't respond to no avail.

**3 hours later...**

Justin, miraculously enough, almost had his ship made of wood half done.

But to his disappointment, his hands was suffering from blisters.

"I don't care what that Heather says, I'm gonna get me the hell outta here..." Justin said to himself as he gathered even more pieces of wood and some rope. He was already looking beat, but he managed to continue on.

Justin had managed to line up logs of wood and tied it up with a tight rope. It could hold very well together. He held it up on the side of the boat.

"There we go..." Justin said as he strugglingly got it together. However, he could feel a raindrop fall on his perfect hair.

Justin managed to ignore the raindrops that were falling on him. And then, he gathered more logs and tied them up with a rope again.

"Damn...this is hard..." Justin said, as he was pulling back on the rope, but the strength of the rope was just too hard to hold as Justin let go of the rope.

The raindrops kept pouring down on him as Justin was trying to catch his breath from the excruciatingly hard work that he'd done so far.

Somehow, Justin ended up looking at the blisters coming from his hands, and somehow saw the raindrops raining down from his painful hands.

It reminded him of something so painful, so sad, and so heartbreaking...

...it reminded him of Heather's teardrops. How could Justin live with himself after he saw Heather's heartbreak right in front of him back at the ship after he learned of Alejandro's infidelity? Something inside tore Justin's heart apart. How could Justin act so uncaring in front of Heather after he wanted to get out from this stranded paradise? Most of all, how would Justin act so uncaring all this time throughout the Total Drama series?

It was from the fact that his elimination from Total Drama Island, thanks to Heather, made Justin act this way. Justin couldn't find it in his somewhat blank heart to forgive her for what she did. Justin needed to find a reason why she did though. Justin needed to tend to her in this time of need. Justin needed to find way in his heart...to make Heather open up her problems, her soul, and most importantly...her heart to him.

"What am I doing here? I can't get this done..." Justin said to himself, finally stopping the hard work and focusing on the sudden, hidden loneliness of Heather.

Justin finally left his un-worked boat and soon approached the nice visual atmosphere of the waterfall.

"Heather was right...it is nice..." he thought to himself as his blue eyes captured the breathtaking sight. This was really heaven on earth.

Justin then decided to approach Heather once again inside the now well-lit cave. No one knows how this encounter will go...but Justin sure hopes that this new-found friendship between him and Heather will develop into something more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>It was somehow confusing writing this chapter...but what the heck do I even know? Geoff, Bridgette, and the rest of the Drama Brothers might make an appearance in the next chapter, so stay tuned after you read and review<strong>**!**


	9. A First Solace and A First Night

**"Lost In A Paradise of Lust"**

**Rated M  
><strong>

**Summary: When Heather is stranded out at sea after a disaster upon a cruise ship, she soon finds out that Justin is stuck alongside her. Will his newfound feelings for Heather help them survive?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Did I tell anybody that I have a knack for romantic novels? That's why my story is based on every single one of those romantic novels around the world.**

* * *

><p><strong>8:30 p.m., at The Blue Lightning<strong>

"I can't believe this...I mean...how can somebody be lost at sea like this...?" Trent questioned himself and the rest of the remaining Drama Brothers (namely Cody and Harold), Gwen and Owen (who was crying like a fart) all sat in a table at Justin's favorite hangout, The Blue Lightning. It was real spiffy, looking pretty much like a cabana. Not to mention it had much an island atmosphere just like the time right around a couple of years ago when they were just competing on Total Drama Island.

"Well, buddy. I think it hasn't been realized that we sealed every door on lockdown, so I think it would be a pretty safe guess that we left the kitchen behind..." Cody replied as he took a sip of his pineapple drink.

"Geez, no wonder that door was always broken. That's the last time Chris ever gets this ship a set of faulty doors..." Harold secretly complained.

Owen felt like something in his heart died.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Justin was so young! And beautiful! Why did the big fat Santa Claus in the sky take him so young?" Owen cried like a bitch, as he held onto Cody, who was feeling pretty creeped out by Owen's little girl like behavior.

So was the rest of the guys, mostly Gwen.

"Uhhh...Owen...I don't think Santa Claus was really God..." Gwen said, acting a bit bored. Owen stood up to his opinion.

"Yeah...well...who do you think also has a big beard and a jolly stomach?" Owen replied, pointing up to the sky.

"Oh, god..." Gwen responded, as he laid his head down due to Owen's embarrassing stand between Santa Claus and the Almighty.

"Owen, relax. Justin's not dead. And so is Heather. I promise you, Big O, that wherever they are, the Coast Guard will find them, and they'll find them safe and sound." Harold spoke as he pat Owen's shoulder, therefore comforting him.

Owen looked at Harold, and he still kept bawling like a moron.

Not too long, Geoff and Bridgette made their arrival in the bar.

"Hey man...any sign of Justin and Heather yet?" Trent replied to Geoff who sat his hat on the side. The look on Geoff's face was stern at best.

"Not much. Bridgette's still shaken up by the whole thing. I tried to calm her down, but it looks like she doesn't take well about fearing death." Geoff spoke as he comforted Bridgette in his lap. Geoff patted her back knowing that things might go well.

"I'm okay...It's just the paranoia talking...just because I'm not shaking like this, that doesn't mean Heather and Justin aren't dead...Paranoia I tell you!" Bridgette spoke as her whole body was shaking like a bobblehead. Geoff soon gave her a drink just to calm her down. Pineapple at best.

Somehow, there was a bit of a pause around the whole bar.

And then, Cody came to mind...

"You know...I think the problem is because I think Justin feels left out from each of us. It's not fair that we sorta left him behind from the group." Cody explianed as he took another drink from his strawberry soda.

"Yeah. He still couldn't play any instrument...but damn...we made him feel good..." Trent replied sipping on his drink as well.

Harold decided to talk about him as well.

"Yeah...you know. Even though Justin may not be with us, I think it . Why don't we celebrate his life and lets hope for the best that the people will find them safe and sound. Owen, go find us a good song on the jukebox. Let's honor him...and Heather altogether! GOSH!" Harold spoke as he raised his glass in the air.

"To them!" Everyone spoke up as they rose their glasses in the air.

As they toasted, Owen put on Boston's "More Than A Feeling" on the jukebox. It was Justin's all-time favorite song. Not to mention it was a song that Heather always loved to sing at karaoke night all the time. Cody decided to belt out the lyrics first.

Cody:_  
>I looked out this morning and the sun was gone<em>  
><em> Turned on some music to start my day<em>  
><em> I lost myself in a familiar song<em>  
><em> I closed my eyes and I slipped away<em>

Everyone:_  
>It's more than a feeling (more than a feeling)<em>  
><em> When I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)<em>  
><em> I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)<em>  
><em> 'till I see Marianne walk away<em>  
><em> I see my Marianne walkin' away<em>

Harold:_  
>So many people have come and gone<em>  
><em> Their faces fade as the years go by<em>  
><em> Yet I still recall as I wander on<em>  
><em> as clear as the sun in the summer sky<em>

Everyone:_  
>It's more than a feeling (more than a feeling)<em>  
><em> When I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)<em>  
><em> I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)<em>  
><em> 'till I see Marianne walk away<em>  
><em> I see my Marianne walkin' away<em>

Trent:  
>When<em> I'm tired and thinking cold<em>  
><em> I hide in my music, forget the day<em>  
><em> and dream of a girl I used to know<em>  
><em> I closed my eyes and she slipped away<em>  
><em> She slipped away<em>

Everyone:_  
>It's more than a feeling (more than a feeling)<em>  
><em> When I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)<em>  
><em> I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)<em>  
><em> 'till I see Marianne walk away<em>

As everyone sang their song in honor of the two lost at sea...

**9:55 p.m.**

...Justin soon approached the well-lit cave and which he saw Heather minding her business like always. She then gave Justin a "I told you so" grin on her face because he tried so desperately to get the ship done, but failed. Justin was a bit annoyed, but he took it well in stride.

"You we're right...I couldn't do it." Justin spoke, looking well exhausted and had decided to sit next to Heather along the sparkled fire.

"Definitely...I guess that brain of yours didn't go unnoticed after all..." Heather smiled thoughtlessly of him. Justin decided to ignore that little comment of hers.

Justin would have likely took a rest and got back to the sand to go finish on his boat, but rest was best enough.

"I guess it didn't...it sure is raining like hell outside. I haven't seem a storm this violent ever since we we're dumped off that ship." Justin spoke as he looked at Heather with such warmth and contention.

"No kidding...I think I may have a little bit of seaweed on my hair though..." Heather joked constantly as Justin started to check for seaweed that may be infesting her hair at this moment.

Quite frankly, Justin couldn't quite believe it about Heather's long-flowing hair...that beautiful blanket of hair that he was quite feeling, not also when. That smooth creamy face that if you touched it, it would be so soft, and so heavenly like a cloud. And those lips...those were such a set of perfect plumpy lips that even Justin's lonely puffy lips could wrap hers.

But did he have the urge to do it? The urge to kiss one of the most beautiful, alluring creatures walking this side of the Earth? That urge was taken away when Justin noticed Heather looking like she was enjoying it. The look that she gave Justin was somewhat sweet and caring, and not the ruthless, deceiving look that Heather always gave to her fellow companions. Justin couldn't get enough of that sweet smile of hers. And so did Heather. His smile felt so heartwarming and comforting as a loving gentleman would.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Justin spoke as he didn't realize that he was rubbing Heather's hair softly. He broke away, leaving Heather a little bit upset.

"It's okay...I am feeling a little hungry though. You think you can find some sort of coconut or fish or something?" she spoke as Justin was about to get up off the ground.

"Sure...let me see what I can find..." he said as he was about to take a dive to check out the fish. Sure he would be wet, but at least the water would feel so good to him. It's sorta ticklish when the angelfish would be swimming across its body.

As Justin looked around at Heather, who was taking a bit of a nap. Justin then displayed a smile toward the queen bee. Looks so gentle when she's sleeping. It was like sleeping on a comfy cloud in the skies. The way that her whole hair was to the side, so untouched.

It wasn't long that these two were fighting on how they got here...but it looks like they forgot the whole thing so fast with great fondness.

_"It's gonna be hard...but I'll try to live with it the best that I can..." _Justin thought as he dived inside the calm seas for good-looking fish. It looks like to him that being stranded on a deserted island with Heather may not be as bad as it looks...

...it may be hard for the whole summer, but they'll both have to get used to it for now...

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know...I'm not sure if this was the way to end their first night in my terms. But at least I finished the whole thing, and I wanted to make sure what everyone thought as well, no matter if I get criticized or not. I hope they can respect that.<br>**

**I will update more chapters when I can. Until then, read and review! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
><strong>


	10. Captivation and Capituation

**"Lost In A Paradise of Lust"**

**Rated M  
><strong>

**Summary: When Heather is stranded out at sea after a disaster upon a cruise ship, she soon finds out that Justin is stuck alongside her. Will his newfound feelings for Heather help them survive?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: My ears itch like hell. Anyway, here's the 10th chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the deserted island, 6:30 p.m...<br>**

Heather was busy sighing on her good's night's sleep on that soft huge piece of blankety moss, when she was suddenly awaken by the smell of grilled fish. As she woke up, her sight appeared to have focused on Justin, who was busy grilling some fish he hunted last night. Justin seemed to have noticed her awake from the sudden midnight slumber.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Enjoy the nap?" he spoke to her as the Hawaiian was turning the fish over on the fire.

"Ugh... I had worse, but other than the soft comfortable moss I've been sleeping on, I say I slept very well." Heather spoke in little cranky manner. Her hair was a bit of a mess, knowing that she couldn't handle getting bed hair. And then, she looked right at the fish as she started to complain "Is that all you could find? You couldn't find anything like bacon or eggs of some kind?"

"Heather, there is probably no way we could get bacon and eggs on this island. Maybe if there was a genie in this forsaken island, we might." Justin replied back as he took the grilled fish out of the bonfire and just handed it to the still-grumpy, yet-beautiful Asian with a mock British accent. "Here ya go, malady."

Heather wasn't used to having fish for breakfast all the time, but she had no choice but to dig in. She couldn't believe the way that the taste felt. It didn't need to have any seasoning from the fish whatsoever. The flavor was excellent and it was just so amazing. There wasn't any fish in the world that tasted something so cajun. So who needed bacon and eggs in this island? This fish was just so rare and excellent.**  
><strong>

"Wow... this is actually really good. Where on earth did you know how to cook like this?" Heather replied as she was still munching on her cooked fish.

"You know, I'm not very sure. It looked very golden and I'm pretty sure I swam deep enough to get it." Justin responded as his statement forced Heather's eyebrow to lift with such shock.

"That deep? You mean way deep into the ocean? You do realize that's pretty dangerous, right?" Heather spoke once again as she still chomped on her fish.

"Well, it may be dangerous for some. But not me. You see, most of the modeling I did was right in underwater. And I had to breathe in for like an half-hour or so. Sure my hands would feel a bit wrinkled after staying underwater for so long, but sometimes, models like me have to strive for this kind of thing. You see, if I can take the chances of doing my career underwater or maybe next to some type of disaster looming right at me. I know I can really take it." he added. "You see where I'm getting at?"

"That's really amazing... You can hold your breath for that long even when you swim deep underwater? You're not gonna die, right?"

"Not as long as you're careful..." Justin smiled assuringly of her.

Heather couldn't believe that she was having fun talking to him. Somehow, all of the boys Heather knew just wouldn't compete to her standards one bit, well maybe except her now ex-boyfriend Alejandro, but there was really something about Justin that the Queen Bee didn't put her mind to long time ago. It wasn't the fact that Justin had the most softest shaggy black hair. It wasn't the fact that he had such a gorgeous clean-cut body with an excellent six-pack. No, it wasn't that at all. The only thing that Heather really found in Justin was the fact...

...that he had class. Justin had class that no guy on earth ever had. Perhaps he was greater than perfect in Heather's black eyes? It might seem that way to a substantial standpoint at least. Heather was really starting to become comfortable being with him. But she could've sworn that Justin was blushing right at her. She just let out a quiet chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Justin responded.

"Oh, nothing. It's just the fact that it's actually the first time we actually shared a conversation without me having to shed a tear and such. It's kinda interesting you know. We're like the two peas in a pod that connect to each other. Like a pair of birds flying through the sky. Like peanut butter and chocolate. Kinda..." Heather said as that one last comment made Justin chuckle a bit as well.

"Well, I gotta say, it comes close to that..." he replied as the two decided to stop chuckling for a minute.

Heather really hated to admit as much as the next person was concerned, but she never knew how much he loved seeing Justin smile in front of her. He had such a bit of a laid-back personality, similar to Geoff, and despite being a self-loving narcissist, Justin made really easy company for conversation such as moments like this.

As they soon noticed right about now, both Heather and Justin felt each other's faces come close at a really good standpoint. Heather could end up feeling a bit of Justin's body warmth and his presence real closer to her unlike none other. They were still smiling at each other, knowing that inside of each other's bodies, they were trapped in a forbidden infinite gaze that felt just like true paradise. It was like two mesmerizing forces that mother nature would never prevent them from being broken apart.

The sweet silence kept going on until Justin happened to get up from his feet.

"Well... this was exciting. I'm gonna go find us some coconuts. That way it can lighten the mood a little!" Justin exclaimed as he took a bit of a morning dive outside the cave. Heather still felt a case of the happiness outside of her because she was really loving her conversation with the Hawaiian...

...but on the inside, Heather felt a little disappointed that if Justin had never gotten out of this brief, yet tender moment, something so magical would have likely to happen to both of them. Just maybe what Heather would feel if he had kissed those thick lips of Justin's. But somehow, another moment would have likely to wait.

As Justin was now on the search for coconuts, Heather turned her focus on one thing. It was the only thing that now made Heather cringe with anger, hatred and rage for one man's infidelity. The kind of infidelity that had now seemed unforgivable.

And that was Alejandro.

Speaking of which, Alejandro was busy driving alongside the freeway in original land, with Courtney driving alongside him. However, Courtney felt a little upset right at the Latin rodrigo for being a little concerned about Heather's disappearance from the god-forsaken cruise ship that was Chris McLean's.

"Okay... what was that all about? After everything that I did for you for my fun and satisfaction that you would be concerned for Heather's safety, you just wanted to make me suck your dick for all I care?" Courtney snapped at him a bit as Alejandro continued to drive the car, much to her annoyance. "You know, you really have some nerve making me do that! If it wasn't for my damn hormones taking all over my body, I would have let you get stuck with that long raven-haired bitch! If you ask me, it's-"

"Who said... I really cared for Heather all of sudden?" Alejandro spoke in a booming voice, just cutting off Courtney. "For your information. I'm really glad that Heather's really out of my skin. You helped me see the real light, Courtney. I'm impressed, mi senorita..."

Hearing this, Courtney's serious frustrated tone and turned into a very flirty one.

"Hmmmmmmm... You really are something else, Alejandro. Kinda crafty, I always say..." Courtney replied sweetly as Alejandro had decided to stop the car into someplace special. They just happened to come upon a beautiful hill that showed quite the amazing sunset. As he put the car into park, he then looked right at Courtney with such a dirty, unfilthy intention in his face.

"Really? Well then... why don't you come here and 'craft' something of mine...?" the latin casanova said with such a sexy smirk as Courtney immediately charged at him with her red juicy lips right on the attack. Courtney once again had Alejandro's spicy spanish lips wrapped around her once again. The feeling of that evil excitement that Courtney had went right to her body. She just couldn't get enough of being all around his face with all the sucking of the tongues.

Alejandro then leaned forward as he broke off the kiss for a minute. What was really on his evil mind all of a sudden. Was it something so sinister and just so sinfully?

"Come and smoke on my chorizo..." he said to her muskfully as Courtney let out one hell of a sexual blush. Courtney cooed softly as her hand took a grasp on Alejandro's zipper. She just slid it all the way down smoothly as Alejandro's erected 9-inch manhood was let out on the nice uninterrupted sunset air. It was just so hung like a Christmas tree displayed in December.

"Ohhhhhhh..." Courtney moaned a bit as he grabbed the hard hispanic stick of his and slowly slid her mouth right inside his brilliant man-meat. She slowly bobbed her head just feeling the whole 9 inches inside her over and over again like a roller-coaster going in slow motion. He wanted to make sure to Courtney that he liked it nice and slow at first, before she can go through.

"Ahhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhh..." Alejandro moaned quietly as Courtney was making his cock wet than a car getting washed by a bunch of topless girls. He relaxed and look up to the stars with a peaceful sigh, as Courtney continued to suck his hard, metallic sausage once again. "Keep going... keeep gooooing...ohhhhh..."

Courtney then broke out of the position a little bit as she now started to give his tremendous cock a nice easy handjob. Her brilliant hand was pulling up and down, just shafting his large member uncontrollably. The feeling and the velocity of getting shafted was making Alejandro's grunts more loudly and fierce. Alejandro hips also seemed to gyrate because of the wet, intense feeling. He was about to feel something blow up inside of him as Courtney's mouth was placed on the tip of his penis. The explosion was gonna be sexually disasterous.

"Ohhhhh...Ohhhhhhhh... I'M CUMMING! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alejandro shouted and moaned aggressively as his milky man-juice shot up her pretty mouth. He shot the bulls-eye once again and again while sending volts straight to his hips. The taste that Courtney felt was just like drinking grade-A milk. Somehow, his love juices was making Courtney's bones stronger by the minute. Courtney then wiped up the rest of the man-milk with her tongue as it was all over the rim of his brilliant Spanish package. She was licking it up just like a delicious fruit pop. Courtney then looked up to the already satisfied Alejandro, who was just sweating like a pig all over.

"Sooooo... do you like it?" she spoke with a seductive tone. But Alejandro felt like he wasn't quite done with her yet.

"Hmmmmmm... keep going. I'm gonna make you drink all of it..." Alejandro responded down to her as Courtney let out another sexy giggle. She now went on the attack on his groin region once again as Alejandro relaxed began to look at the stars repeatedly. To him and Courtney, it was finally no Heather, and no expectations...

* * *

><p><strong>Something tells me Heather's not much of a morning person I assume because of the bed hair...<strong>

** Man, it took me a while to finish. I apologize if I have a little bit of a writer's block to begin with. I'll think of something for Chapter 11 though. Meanwhile, read and review. Woo woo woo, you know it!**


End file.
